


Welcome Home

by MsWikit



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Reunion Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsWikit/pseuds/MsWikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke haven't been apart since fleeing Kirkwall together. After two weeks away from each other, Fenris is eager to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Fenris was beginning to go mad.

It had been a fortnight since Hawke left for the closest town to buy supplies. Ever since they’d left Kirkwall, she’d been plying her father’s former trade as an apothecary. Her salves and medicines could prevent infection and cure a nasty cough, and many of the people in the surrounding farms came to her to treat their sick and mend their broken bones. For extreme cases she would use her magic to augment her treatments, a secret that the people nearby guarded closely. They knew what she was, but not _who_ she was at least. To them she was simply Marian. Being an apostate in these times was one thing; being the fabled Champion was quite another. 

But her supplies were beginning to diminish. In order to keep her shelves fully stocked with the appropriate medicines, Hawke had to venture off to the closest village to trade. It was the longest they’d been apart since fleeing Kirkwall together. It felt wrong to have her more than a few feet from his side, much less several miles away. 

Just when Fenris was beginning to consider going after her, he spotted a familiar figure walking up the path towards their cottage. 

Her pack was slung over one shoulder, and it seemed full to bursting. In her hand she held her staff. It was a plain wooden thing that could be easily mistaken for a walking stick- which was why she always chose to use it when she traveled. When she neared the door he opened it to greet her.

Hawke broke into a run when she saw him and planted an eager kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and returned it fervently. 

“I missed you,” she murmured against his lips, smiling. 

“You took too long.” Fenris kissed her again. It had been torturous living without her the past two weeks; how had he ever managed to resist her for three years? When finally broke the kiss, he felt dizzy. “I was starting to get worried.”

Hawke let her bag and staff drop to the floor. She set her hands on his chest, her fingers curling in the fabric of his tunic. “The roads aren’t exactly safe at the moment.” 

“All the more reason you should have let me accompany you,” he grumbled. 

“You’re hardly inconspicuous, Fenris,” Hawke reminded him gently. “And you’re the one who insisted on lying low.”

She had him there. Often when the farmers came over pleading for her help, Fenris waited in another room. Most of them didn’t even know she lived with anyone, much less a former elven slave. He had insisted they settle away from towns or cities where she might be recognized. Thedas was falling to pieces, and Fenris intended to keep Hawke safe until the worst of the storm had passed. 

“I won’t have to go for a while now,” she added, planting a kiss on his jaw. “I have everything I need right here.”

She pulled away, perhaps to unpack her bag or take off her boots. But Fenris grabbed her and pulled her close again. For a moment she looked at him in slight surprise, then a knowing smirk passed across her face. Hawke kissed him at the same time he swept her up off her feet and carried her towards their bedroom. It was small, with barely enough room for their bed and a wash basin, but it was all they needed.

Fenris tossed her down on the bed, and she grabbed the front of his tunic and pulled him down on top of her. 

It had been agonizing going two weeks without her touch, without waking up each morning with her in his arms. He kissed her again, hungrily, as if he could make up for the nights they’d spent apart from each other. Hawke wrapped her arms around him, moaning slightly into the kiss. Fenris moved his attention to her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft white skin interchangeably. He felt one her hands curl in his hair. 

“Fenris,” she groaned slightly, then gasped as he bit down hard enough to leave a mark. “Maker help me, it’s like sharing my bed with a wolf.”

The comment made him smirk. Without replying he grabbed at her tunic and pulled it off over her head. Hawke pushed herself up just slightly to undo her breastband – Maker knows Fenris could never get the damn thing. Once she’d unbuckled it she tossed it unceremoniously aside, exposing her breasts. The sight of her practically drove him mad; he kissed her possessively, his hand squeezing one of her breasts. The magic in her veins and the lyrium in his skin reacted, sending a not altogether unpleasant shock up his arm. Hawke arched her chest upward into his touch, moaning wordlessly. 

He kissed her jaw, her neck, her chest. Any part of her his mouth could reach, he showered with hungry kisses. Once or twice he bit her, relishing in the way Hawke groaned. When he reached the hem of her pants he pulled them off as quickly as possible, leaving her only in her smallclothes. 

Hawke sat up quickly and tugged at his tunic. He helped her yank it off, desperate at this point to get rid of any clothing that might separate them. Fenris undid his pants and kicked them off, along with his own underclothes. Hawke ran her hands across his chest, lighting up the lyrium markings and sending a shocking thrill across his skin. Fenris groaned loudly and pulled her into another kiss, crushing her lips against hers.

She moaned into his mouth, her hands lighting up the markings along his back. The sensation it provided was absolutely maddening. The everyday ache of his markings, the feel of her soft hands against his skin, the practically electric reaction between her magic and his skin. It was almost too much to handle. He had to have her, _now_. 

Fenris snarled and reached down, ripping away her underwear with one quick jerk. Hawke made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a gasp. “Fenris!”

He offered no reply. Instead he pushed her back down against the bed and positioned himself between her legs. Without waiting, he buried himself inside her. Hawke let out a breathy moan and rolled her hips against his. 

“Maker’s breath, I missed you,” Hawke murmured. She kissed him, her fingers tracing the lyrium lines along his chest. 

It didn’t take long for him to find a rhythm. Quick, hurried, desperate. He slid an arm underneath her, holding her tightly against him. Fenris felt as though he could not get enough of her. He kissed her lips again and again, gasping and moaning into her mouth. His free hand disentangled one of hers from his hair and intertwined their fingers. 

Hawke squeezed his hand in response and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed his jaw and throat, her warm breath practically lighting his skin on fire. He could feel her ragged gasps against his neck, could hear the soft moans that escaped her lips. Her free hand tugged at his silvery white hair. 

“More,” she managed to groan. “Just a little more-”

Fenris obliged her, as though he had a choice. Hearing her voice – so full of desire and longing – only drove him closer to the edge. He pressed into her again and again, harder and faster. He felt her legs squeeze tighter around his waist, her back stiffened, she tilted her head back, and let out a hoarse cry. Maker help him, that sound always awoke something deep within him. Something carnal that wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she was sore. 

He tightened his arm around her, holding her as close as possible. His lips found their way to her neck and ravished her pale skin. All Fenris could think about, all he wanted to think about, was her. Her eyes, her lips, her breasts, her skin, her ass, her _everything_. It was surreal after so many years of wanting her and pining for her, she was now his. 

“Meus adora,” he groaned against her skin. “Meus adora, Marian… _Marian_ …”

Release came suddenly. Fenris let out a wordless cry and pressed his face into her neck. When it was over they lay there for several minutes, still and gasping for breath. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” he said finally, planting a gentle kiss on her temple. She laughed as he disentangled himself from her, then curled up against his chest when he laid down beside her. 

Within minutes they were both asleep, happy to once again be in each other’s arms.

*

The next morning Marian was sore in all the best ways. She awoke early, when the sun was still just barely peaking over the horizon. Fenris was still asleep. His arm was wrapped loosely around her waist. She sat up slowly in an attempt not to disturb him. But as she eased towards the edge of the bed, the grip around her waist suddenly tightened. Fenris pulled her back, hugging her to his chest.

“I have to get up,” she groaned. 

“Mmm.” Fenris offered no verbal response, and did not relinquish his hold on her.

“Festis bei umo canavarum,” Hawke sighed. But she smiled; Fenris had taught her the phrase. He said it often after they left Kirkwall. 

“Your accent is terrible,” he said, his voice still heavy with sleep. 

Hawke smiled. She managed to wriggle away, only to roll on top of him and straddle his hips. Her core still ached from the night before. Fenris had been so… _vigorous_. It had surprised her, how desperate he was to have her. Perhaps leaving him alone for a couple of weeks every now and then would be a good thing if that’s what she would come home to. 

He opened his eyes half-way and smiled sleepily at her. His hair was tousled and messy, and the early morning sun made his brown skin shine like bronze. She loved it when he was like this. It was very rare to see him so…content. Hawke grinned. “It’s no wonder you’re tired after last night.”

“It was…eventful,” Fenris agreed, an amused smirk passing across his face. 

“You were so forceful.” Hawke leaned down and kissed him gently. “Like some mad, desperate animal. You scared me a little.”

Fenris looked at her with alarm, sleepiness now replaced by genuine distress. “I frightened you? I’m…I apologize. I did not mean-”

“Do it again,” she whispered into his ear, grinning wickedly. 

For a moment he simply looked up at her, processing what she’d said. Then a downright devilish look passed over his face. In one quick movement he flipped them and pinned her down against the bed. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is inspired in part by a line from the Addams family movie, as some of you might have guessed!


End file.
